Various golf putters have been disclosed in the prior art which are designed for better putting. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,385 (Macera), a putter head is disclosed in which the ball striking surface is inclined at an angle of 20.degree.-25.degree. so that the golf ball is struck at a height greater than the radius of the golf ball. Another golf putter in which the bottom surface is somewhat upwardly inclined from the rear face to the front face to avoid stubbing of the putter during a stroke is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,405 (Clawges).
A golf putter having a broad trapezoidal shape with lower base elements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,509 (Grant). One of the base elements is lower than the other, so that the user is required to have his hands in front of the putter head when striking the ball in order for the striking face to be vertical. Another golf putter which is designed in order to require the hands of the user to be in front of the putter head in order to keep the striking surface vertical is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,318 (Izett et al).
A golf putter design in which the putter head has a small rectangular cut out between the bottom surface and vertical striking surface is disclosed in U.S. Des. Patent No. 240,245 (Aragona).
While many various designs of putter heads have been described in the prior art, the avoidance of a skipping of the golf ball when first struck by the putter has not been avoided.